


Christmas Stockings

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinky, Lingerie, MayorQueen, One Shot, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and with the house all to themselves for the evening, Regina and the Queen decide to have a bit of fun.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Stockings

Renée walked into the bedroom to find Regina standing there in black lingerie. Stockings, lace and all— plus an ever-enticing corset that caused her mouth to water. She felt heat pool between her thighs at the sight, and her eyes burned with desire.

“My, my,” she rasped, “What’s this? An early Christmas present?”

Regina’s lips curled into a sultry smile. “Why yes,” she husked, “Why don’t we take a peek inside my stocking?”

She toyed at the lace invitingly, and it was then that the Queen noticed the array of toys laid out on the table at the foot of the bed behind her counterpart.

“I’d like nothing more,” Renée said, sauntering towards Regina.

With a wave of her hand, she rendered herself nude and pressed her lips to Regina’s in a hungry, dominating kiss. She brought her hands to her other half’s breasts and cupped them gently, reveling in the soft moans she earned in response.

“You look so beautiful,” she whispered, “but then again, you always do. What brought all this on, hm?”

Regina snaked her arms around the Queen’s shoulders. “Since Emma and the boys were out at the movies, I thought it would be nice if the two of us had our own fun.”

“You thought right,” Renée told her, “I want you so badly.”

“Then _take me,”_ Regina rasped.

Renée’s hands found Regina’s hips and pulled her closer. Regina moaned as the Queen’s lips met her neck, kissing and sucking so as to leave a mark. The gesture left her sighing in bliss as she clutched at the back of Renée’s head.

“Aren’t you worried about ending up on the naughty list?” Renée whispered.

Regina laughed softly. “It’ll be worth it.”

Renée grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.” She cupped Regina’s sex and was delighted to feel the wet heat through the lace underwear. “You truly _are_ a naughty girl,” she husked.

Kneeling down, she planted a feather-light kiss on the junction between Regina’s hip and thigh, knowing it was an especially-sensitive spot, and felt a sense of victory when she heard Regina’s breath hitch.

“Let’s have a peek in these stockings, shall we?”

She unhooked them carefully and began removing each of them using only her teeth, pulling them down at a tauntingly-slow pace. Once they were off, she eased Regina onto the bed and began massaging the woman’s feet. She kissed from the top of Regina’s right foot and up to her slick inner-thigh, making her counterpart moan wantonly.

“Do you like that, Regina?” she purred.

“Gods, _yes,”_ whispered Regina, “Please, don’t tease me.”

The Queen responded by removing Regina’s panties with her teeth, just like before, only she did so much slower in a deliberate attempt to drive the woman mad. It seemed to work, as Regina made them vanish into thin air and grabbed Renée by the back of the head, forcing the Queen’s face between her legs. Renée slid her tongue through Regina’s labia ever so slowly, only speeding up when she felt the Mayor’s nails digging into her scalp.

Regina bit her lip. “Oh _fuck,”_ she moaned, “Don’t stop. _Please.”_

Renée spread Regina’s legs wide and sank her tongue into the sweet warmth before her. Hearing Regina gasp caused her heart to skip a beat and urged her to replace her tongue with two fingers, pumping deep within the slick velvet.

Regina let out a sigh of bliss as she fell back onto the bed, her spine arching and toes curling. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip so hard it nearly bled.

“Gods, I need you to _fuck me,”_ she breathed.

“As you wish,” Renée said with a playful smirk. With a touch of magic, she donned the large, black strap-on from the table and enchanted it to give it sensation. “Such a wonderful new toy, wouldn’t you say?” she asked as she pushed it deep into Regina’s pussy.

They moaned in unison. Regina’s inner-walls were pulsing and clenching around the slick shaft as if to draw it in further, and Renée felt it all. The Queen blinked in surprise when she was enveloped by magic, and in an instant, she found herself on her back with Regina straddling her. She stared up at her other half in a blend of awe and desire, only for her breath to hitch in her throat as Regina began to ride her like a prized steed.

She brought her hands to Regina’s hips and thrust upward while Regina was sinking down. This drew a sharp cry of pleasure from the Mayor, whose hands came down to clutch at her waist.

 _“Yes, yes, yes,”_ Regina murmured, continuing to rock against the Queen.

Her movements grew faster, as did Renée’s thrusts, and soon the two of them were climaxing simultaneously. They groaned each other’s names, but the night was far from over. Regina leaned down and kissed the Queen hungrily, tangling her fingers in the woman’s hair while she felt the strap-on hit her sweet spot again and again.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Regina was on her stomach with Renée fucking her almost ruthlessly from behind, and they were too caught up in their pleasure to notice the doorknob turning. The door opened, and both women froze, staring in surprise at the equally-shocked Emma.

“Well,” Emma said, quietly closing the door behind her, “looks like you two have been enjoying yourselves. Any room for one more?”

The two brunettes exchanged a faint smile. _“The more the merrier,”_ they said in unison.


End file.
